The present invention relates to plasma processing systems and methods and more particularly, to a plasma processing system and method which can suppress influences caused by a disturbance.
As a plasma processing system, there is known, for example, a system wherein an etching gas is introduced into a vacuum processing chamber so that plasma is generated under a vacuum pressure, and radicals or ions generated in the plasma react with a surface of a wafer to be processed for etching. In the dry etching system for performing such processing, the etching is carried out under manufacturing conditions (gas flow rate, gas pressure, input power, etching time, etc.) called recipe. The recipe is always kept constant in a specific manufacturing step (in the same process) of a semiconductor device. In this connection, the single process may sometimes be divided into several steps and the manufacturing conditions may be changed for each of the steps.